Of Devilish Angels & Angelic Devils
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: SasuNaru, AU, Ever since the early 19th century, humans have pleaded the angels, the apostles of God, to chase away the demons, the detestable creatures of the Devil. Even up till now, they still do, though... the angels don’t seem very angelic anymore...
1. Angel Number 1

Of Devilish Angels & Angelic Devils

Summary:

[SasuNaru, AU Ever since the early 19th century, humans have pleaded the angels, the apostles of God, to chase away the demons, the detestable creatures of the Devil. Even up till this century, they still do, though… the angels don't seem very angelic anymore…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Angel No. 1

_-----------------------------_

I am Naruto Uzumaki, your normal highschool student currently attending a mixed private highschool. The school calls it mixed but the girls and the boys are seperated in the whole campus. The school grounds covers of four main buildings, the boys' boarding house, the girls' boarding house, the lecture hall for boys and the other lecture hall for the girls.

On the outside, I seem ordinary and I'm not talking about looks, I'm talking about appearance alone, but I'm actually a demon. Yes, this is just a story, I know you'll completely believe me and even wish that you were a demon in my world as well.

Think twice.

Being a demon is not all fun and games, allow to me elaborate. Our natural enemies are ofcourse the supposed angels, apostles of God and we followers of the Devil. Dating back to 2000 years ago, angels have been trying to hold us captive for all the mischief that we cause. True, I must admit, demons of that century were particularly notorious, the angels had every right to punish the demons.

As the world grew older though, demons were like mere humans, minding their own business, we hardly did bad things anymore. The angels still come for us, they call it their duty and God didn't take away their wings or do anything to stop them.

So what happens if a angel catches a demon? Simple, the demon is done for. I'm completely serious, I've seen pictures, the angels torture the demons, some take away their virginity, some rip of the demon's wings, for wings are the essence of the demon's lifeforce, some break them emotionally by killing their human family, others break them physically and emotionally by means too terrible to tell.

Angels are way too powerful for demons to fight so the only two advantages we have is speed and the fact that angels cannot completely detect demons. What I mean is, angels are unable to sense demons. Great huh? One setback, a demon can sense the angels, by getting really, really sick.

Remember when I told you the angels and the demons are mortal enemies? The putrid smell of the angels infest themselves upon us and remind us of blood, decayed corpses and many other disgusting things. Fortunately, this only happens once and the urgency to puke will depend on the power of the angel, so sometimes we pass by angels without even knowing what they are.

Demons don't let any humans near them just incase the angel decideds to kill them once we are caught. So here I am, enjoying an early morning of strolling along the trees on the path to my school, when all of a sudden I had a sudden urge to puke.

Cupping my hand over my mouth, I looked around, nobody was looking at me, I can't vomit until the angel is within eye range, but for the smell to affect me already… this angel must be super strong. I felt in the pits of my stomach, for the first time, the feeling of death.

I ran to my classroom, at least I knew that no one there was an angel. Why was the the smell getting worse then? I slid the door to my classroom open and right there and then, I felt my life being ripped away.

Standing right infront of me was an angel, an angel with black hair and raven eyes. In a flash, I could feel my hands turn clammy and sweat cascading down my face, I very nearly spread my wings but the teacher saved me, I would have hated her for this any other time though,

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The middle-aged, crancky old woman screeched, "to the principal's office you little runt!"

I could barely register her words but I managed to and slid the door close, his face staring at me all this time, before I ran towards the male restroom and emptied this morning's ramen into the toilet bowl.

I flushed the toilet and slid to the floor, grasping my heart throught the the green and red-checkered vest of our school uniform, the only sound seemed to my heart thumping, attempting to fly out of my rib-cage, I felt sick to the bone, an angel in my class? I reasoned with myself, he probably still doesn't know I'm a demon, if I play it cool, he'll probably never know.

Taking a shaky breath, I stood up, my legs trembling slightly, for now; I need to alert the other demons that I know in this school. On my way out, Iruka-sensei headed into the male staff restroom and Kiba brushed past me into one of the cubicles just beside the one that I had previously entered.

Looks like it was too late to alert them.

I waited outside, they emerged five minutes later, shaken and strained, their tan skin looking unnaturally pale all of a sudden. I always seemed to be able to recover the fastest after an encounter with an angel.

"The angel I saw had back eyes and black hair and he's in my class. Lucky aren't I?" I spoke sacarstically.

"You mean there's more than one? The angel I saw had silver eyes and hair and he's also a teacher." Iruka sighed.

"Then there's more than two angels here, the one I saw also had black hair and black eyes but she wasn't in your class, Naruto. She's also a senior but fortunately not in my class… oh for the love of the devil! We'll need to move house again!" Kiba gasped out.

"We can't Kiba! They still don't know who we are, can't we just stay and play it out? Iruka just got a job and we were settling in nicely, can't we stay here?" I pleaded; I didn't want to stay in the streets ever again.

The three of us contemplated for awhile, before Iruka reasoned out, "We'll need to find out more about them first. They seem pretty strong but we're fast enough for them. If it gets really dangerous we'll leave everything behind and move. Is that alright for everyone? We'll discuss more of this when we go home, for now just observe."

We nodded hesitantly before splitting up again, Kiba to his classroom, Iruka to the teacher's staff-room and me to the principal's office of which Iruka scolded me for being late again and Kiba made fun of me, not my fault, my body just happens to need more sleep than others.

After letting the lecture of being late flow from one ear in and the other out, I made my way back to class. The teacher ushered me to my seat, which just happened to be beside the angel's, the seat at the back, nearest to the window. I gulped unconsciously, my insides churning again.

I sat down heavily, my instincts told me to spread my wings and take flight, to run away but thank the devil, my mind was telling me sucker up and take it like a man, _endure, endure, endure, remember the training, endure, endure_, I made a consistant chant, trying to comfort myself. I felt his eyes on me but I ignored, though I felt fear grip my heart and attempted to take it away.

There was a quick movement, too fast for me to register; but I could feel something solid touch my right thigh…

I looked down— it was his hand.


	2. Devil Number 2

Of Devilish Angels & Angelic Devils

Summary:

SasuNaru, AU Ever since the early 19th century, humans have pleaded the angels, the apostles of God, to chase away the demons, the detestable creatures of the Devil. Even up till this century, they still do, though… the angels don't seem very angelic anymore…

_--_

Devil No. 2

_--

* * *

___

Naruto grumbled.

He grumbled some more.

Closing one eye and using the other to stare at the ass-hole next to him, he cheeks blew into balloons and he made 'hmph!' of contempt.

Somewhere deep in him, he could feel the fear of an angel chain his stomach but his lungs were just so full of anger, the fear was momentarily forgotten.

_It was soooo his fault…._

_It was sooooooooo his fault that I can't understand what the fuck hell why I'm here…_

_It was just because he was a new student that they needed someone else to blame…._

_That someone being poor ol lil me…._

_The principal, fulfilling the role of a bitch that she is, gave me a lecture about how I shouldn't have hit him (which I tuned out almost immediately), gave me one more lecture about how good of a student Sasuke and all the crap in the world (which I continued to tune out), then she sent us back to class (back to heaven level number 1)._

(A/N: Angels and humans call heaven hell, devils call hell heaven and vice versa, get it? Good.)

Sasuke slanted out of the room, once he was out, he flashed me a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows.

_What was that suppose to mean?_



Still relieving that retarded smirk on his face, he faced the other way and started walking, looking like some kind of hunchback with his hands in his pockets.

"Where're you going? Classroom's the other way ass-hole."

"Skippin."

"Huh?"

"I'm skipping P.E you dobe."

"Oh… well, I hope you get caught.. bastard."

"Whatever loser… "

I could only see his back and his hand lazily wave but when he cut a corner, I found myself feeling like I had been released from a spell.

I blinked and realized that I had not been acting like I normally would.

_Why wasn't I retaliating? It's so weird, like my soul was being captured and frozen in ice. Freaky. Then again never under-estimate angels, that was the downfall of many great devils, including the Kyuubi, curse his soul._

Looking at the ceiling, I folded my hands behind my head and frowned before starting to walk back to class.

_Why didn't I yell back at the principal? I mean, I always do. Although, that wouldn't be too wise… wait…. Why didn't I ask the damn bastard why he did that to me?_

I stopped walking and frowned, all the thinking was making my head hurt.

_Lol, yah, that's probably cause you don't use your brain much. Oh wait, you don't have a brain. _

A howl of laughter echoed through my mind, that was what Kiba would have said if he knew.

_Sasuke_

A gust of wind blew straight at my face from the open window; I turned my head towards the scenery outside. Spring huh? A new year, a new face, new troubles… I leaned against the edge of the window, propping my hand on the cool metal of the ledge. Fingers of Lady Wind and enveloped themselves around my hair, a cooling sensation ran through me.

Sakura blossoms?



I looked down and took a step back in surprise; I was standing on a small pile of flower petals. The soft, fluttery things came blowing in again, completely controlled by Lady Wind.

Suddenly, I just felt like running, the field outside was littered with Sakura blossoms..

And, I did.

That night, after a delicious dinner of tom yam flavored ramen, the three demons sat in a triangle in the dining room.

Iruka was the first to speak.

"Did the thing come near you? If I remember, the one I saw had grey hair and looked like he was eighty. His name was Tatamshi, no, wait that's my student's name, Kimichi? No, that's not it. I think it was Kakamoshi or something along that line. I haven't exactly talked to him face to face but I think he's a teacher in the humanities department… not sure…"

Kiba relaxed into his chair.

"Mine was a she. Didn't see it for the whole day. Wasn't even in my class, not like Blondie's."

His eyes averted to Naruto's but the boy continued to look forward, Kiba then continued talking.

"Hinata Hyuga. Black hair and traditional angel eyes. lf I looked into them, I think I'll just start peeing."

There was a silence and a slight chuckle from Naruto.

Finally, Naruto decided to speak up,

"He's in my class, black eyes & hair pale skin, judging from how much I puked, I think he's quite strong; probably from a lineage of the angel family, I'll so and check tonight in the library at the north wing. I won't take long, tell Gaara and go train first. By the way, nothing happened, he didn't even look at me."

_Right, like he didn't touch my thigh that gay creepo. What a blatant lie I'm telling._

Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed, he already had a hard time having to take care of the kids in school, now back home, he has to deal with this? Why can't the devils and angels live in harmony? Why can't he just live a normal life with his loved ones?



Naruto cerulean eyes followed Iruka's every move intently, his eyes shifting up and down with lightning speed, unconsciously he frowned, he hated it when Iruka got like that.

Standing up so abruptly that his chair hit the floor, he pointed to the clock with a straight face,

"Iruka," his voice had a whining edge to it,

"It's time…"

A circle of red light appeared on the feet of the demons and the rest of room was outlined in red strokes and a black atmosphere. To a human, one would smell the ominous stench of corpses. To an angel, one would scrunch up the nose.

The blond boy laughed and held out his hand towards his guardian, he was right, it was the moment that devil's found release in the underworld.

"Naruto…" Kiba voiced out in a warning tone.

"Hush Kiba, the time for awakening has come."

Iruka replied, a smile Naruto or Kiba knew he only saved when they went to the underworld.

Then, they all fell through the floor.

And the apartment was empty once again.

Maintains my image until I was out cf sight of that dumb idiot, I gasped and leaned back against the wall, my hand grasping against my chest.

It was the internal urge of the angel desire, again.

Nanto wasn't even a devil, he's probably just a disobedient Gaki and I'm already so…. Where are my standards as an Uchiha?

Getting so agitated so suddenly, there's no way though that Naruto's one of them, I saw his heart, it was much too pure.

I slumped to the ground, as fun is if wasto know that you had the power to control others, but always harboring this insane thirst for anything less than perfect is getting quite out of hand, if this continues many devils are going to die tonight, how sorry I am.



Looking up at the sky, the wind blew my bangs to the side, itching my face slightly. I cocked my head to the side, eyes still affixed to the swirling mass of clouds above me. Did humans really think that the clouds were made up of water vapor and that the sky was a column of nothingness?

I let out a sarcastic chuckle.

I closed my eyes and felt something land on the bridge of my nose, lazily re-opening them again.

_Cherry blossoms…_

I turned tail and headed back to the school compound.

_Who would take notice of something so trivial anyway?_

My eyes fluttered open unwillingly, there was only a comforting darkness, reaching out my hand, I pushed open the coffin door.

"What took you buddy?" it was Kiba's gruff voice, stretching himself in preparation of the transdormation.

I grinned, "Nothin' you know how nice this cute lil bed feels."

Devils wake up in our own coffins every time we return to our homeland, my coffin was black with sleek orange lines crossing the edges with soft orange velvet silk inside, simple but snazzy all the same, cool right? Something you really don't see everyday back on Earth. I really liked Kiba's one though, it was black with red, sharp-looking triangles at the side, looking like blood-stained fangs and had brown silk inside. Iruka's one was black with a warm blue swirling around the edges, I hate to say it but the design was really smooth and had blue velvet the same shade as my eyes, I also really like it.

There was one more that was shaped more as a tomb than a coffin to tell the absolute truth, I graced my fingers over the smooth solid, it was made up of fine grained red sand. Inside, it was covered with jade green velvet.

"Where's Iru?" I asked looking around.

"Outside. With Mizuki."

I let out a feral snarl, instinctively.

"Naruto you need to change your attitude."



"Never. Does that mean that you like him Kiba?"

"…"

"See."

"But if being with him makes Iruka happy then I'm fine with it, and you should too."

"…"

"…Why should the fuck should I?"

I emerged from the coffin, the velvet slowly falling from my frame like water dripping from my body, like a wild animal finally free from its cage.

Unconsciously, Kiba took a step back.

My eyes turned crimson as I advanced towards him in a purposefully slow stride. I could see my the tips of my fingers protruding from the sleeves of my shirt and wrap themselves around the base of his neck. Our bodies were in full contact, and I was the one with the clear advantage.

I leaned forward, my blond hair tickling his ear teasingly.

"_I can't Kiba, can't you see? I'll die if my precious people are taken away from me. I'll never give them to some one else."_

I could feel Kiba's body relax and he gave a sigh before parting his lips to speak, I could feel my insides calm down with his, and snuggled into his neck, it wasn't because he couldn't fight back just now, it was because he didn't want to.

"Naruto…"

However, this much body contact wasn't very good for a demon of my type, fire, upon touch, it hurts, and I could feel my fangs' accelerating growth, piercing into my lips as I tried to hold them back in. Blood dripped down the side of my mouth and I wiped it on the side of my sleeves.

_If Kiba smelled that, he isn't doing anything._

With the last of my fangs, I decided to take my grand leave to the library of the north wing.

"GAAHHHHHHHH! MY EAR! YOU FUCKTARD!"

_I was right, Kiba does scream like a girl. Think I'll get him a princess ballroom dress for his birthday._



A random though before I latched myself from him and headed for the huge door that led me to my favorite place for research work.

Land of tehe underworld, the nether world, hell, these were, are and will always be the names that humans call this place. But humans never did understand each other much less us, this place was, as we know it, home. It was also a place where we relax and escape from of having always to worry about angels and their holiness, this place was so big that even though there are many devils prowling around the place, it was not necessary that we would meet, even if we knew each other.

We weren't allowed to stay here for too long though, devils are naturally born dead, like zombies or something, and we feed on the energy on Earth and from space as in from the sun to the plant and the animals and so on and so forth, from nature on the whole, since we were also born from the womb of Mother Nature, then again so did the angels, we are brothers with different fathers, different status, different levels of strength.

Different positions on the food chain.

_I hate this._

I turned a corner and there was a sudden change of surrounding, into a dungeon-like sewers, Iruka didn't really like this place but I did, it brought peace and a feeling of security, like something was keeping me safe, true, the lighting wasn't very good and it was kinda flooded but who uses books to find information in the underworld anyway?

I trudged on the waters in a slow speed, it wasn't logical to be able to get wet in hell, nothing here is alive, the liquid on the floor was probably a pigment of the memory that was built into this place, it felt quite comfortable, if not, only a little slimy against my feet.

Abruptly, I felt a flash of movement, a familiar scent. I turn my head slightly, ensuring that whoever was following me did not realize I had already realized, there was a hint of threat in my attacker's presence, but why am I the target?

I cut another corner and saw a pair of red, glowing eyes staring back at me.

_Looks like the hunter's getting hunted today._


End file.
